The Secret to Madness
by Nominous
Summary: Freedom and respect were stolen from Rose, never had she imagined to become someones slave. And it all happened in one night, the night the war started. Who will survive?


**Hey everyone, I li****ke to change PoV so each chapter will have at least two characters' point of view.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

_**Rose**_

I was awake, the walls of our cell were anything but comforting and the hard floor did not make a pleasant bed.

I didn't know what time of the day it was, it was always dark in the cell, but thanks to the chats that guards had and our usual questioning I guessed that we were there from about two years.

Strangely I was the only one who couldn't fall asleep and it seemed that none of my friends were having nightmares.

We were in five in the cell: me, Dominique, Lily, Alexis and Laura.

We had met Alexis and Laura there: Laura was the daughter of Julia and Seamus, while Alexis came from a wealthy and politically important 'blood traitor' family, her mother was minister of magic.

I missed the rest of my family so much. I didn't know where they were but I kept wishing they were alive and well. Once, I heard from what us girls called the Terror Room a scream that I thought could belong to , but screams all sound the same. I must've been delusional.

I could hear the soft snoring of my friends and so I too rested my head on the wet floor and waited for my mind to drift away.

But I closed my eyes memories emerged, memories I'd wish I could forget but couldn't live without. Memories that made me the girl I was now.

* * *

_We were upstairs in our room, it was getting dark and the rest of the kids was playing outside. Most of the adults were still at work so we were alone with grandpa. Somehow me and Dom, who absolutely hated the magical sport, had managed to convince Lily to follow us._

_"Come on girls! Try it with me." Dominique insisted._

_"No way! That stuff looks terrible!" Lily complained._

_"Well do it like this and it lasts longer than any spell or potion I've used. What about you Rose?" She said motioning to the waxing kit in her hands._

_I shook my head._

_"Suit yourselves."_

_After tearing the last waxing strap, me and Lily listened to Dominique go on and on about a guy she met, I actually wanted to be in my bed with a hot chocolate and finish my book, all alone. But that was way too nerdy and this year I wanted to be a different Rose, I aimed to be the fun ._

_I wanted to be beautiful like Dominique, edgy like Lily, sweet like , outgoing like Fred and James, sociable like . No more shy Rose or quiet Rose and certainly no more awkward Rose._

_"Rose! Lily! Are you even listening to me?" Dominique said snapping her fingers in front of my face._

_"So as I was saying Katie was all like 'you could never date him even if you tried', and I was like 'watch me' and so long story short I ended up having a great make out session with Joel freaking Brown."_

_Lily rolled her eyes._

_"What fantastic story are you going to tell us next? Your fight with Julia? Oh wait you already told us that fifty times." Lily commented sarcastically._

_"Oh shut up you!" Dominique replied throwing a pillow at her._

_"I'm sorry if my life is more interesting than yours." Dominique said mockingly as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders._

_"I can't believe I'm breathing your same air." She added in a snobbish voice that was quite hilarious._

_"Oh we are very sorry your majesty." I played along faking to bow at her. We all started laughing._

_"On a different note... Have you girls got your eyes on a certain someone?" Dominique asked sneakily making me grin._

_"Oh I knew it! Did you see that Lily? Our little Rose has a crush!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"You do to!" Lily said._

_"Do not!"_

_"Oh yes you do!"_

_"Come on who is it?!" Dominique insisted._

_"You have to tell us now!"_

_"Well... It's not exactly a crush it's just that I find Nathan... Appealing..."_

_"No way! Our Rose has a crush for Nathan Smith!" Dominique exclaimed._

_"Well it seems that Mr. Perfect caught yet another girl in his web!" Lily continued._

_"I hate you both." I complained as they ._

_"Did you hear that?" Dominique asked. Me and Lily both nodded._

_Screams were coming from outside. I froze in my spot, after that, everything was a blur, it all happened so quickly that we didn't even have time to realize what was going on._

_"LEAVE THEM!" Came another scream._

_"W-what do we do?!"_

_My mind blanked. Neither of us knew how to , our only salvation was the downstairs, but it was too late to go down. We heard the door slam open and loud footsteps._

_"Hide." My voice was shaky as was my body._

_All three of us were hidden under the bed clutching tightly our wands and biting back tears._

_"We weren't supposed to kill anybody. Only hostages. Those were our orders." A low voice said._

_"Not my problem. The man was in the way." Another male voice replied._

_"How many are missing?" A third voice, this time female asked._

_"Two or three, but they should be here."_

_Fear struck me. Was it possible we were the target?_

_"Where are you hiding little girls?"_

_My heart was hammering._

_Footsteps entered the room._

_Lily held my hand for comfort._

* * *

Everything was relatively calm. But of course nothing this good could last. Someone was coming, I stylistically backed away from the source of the sound and towards the wall.

It was the hairy man again, I was relieved. The bald guy was merciless.

"LADIES! LADIES!" He said jiggling his keys. The other girls awoke startled.

"Did you girls sleep well?" He laughed.

"Bad question..."

"No please no." Laura begged weakly.

The man grinned.

"Not today girls. In fact we found some interested and interesting customers." We all looked at him blankly. "Now that you are useless for the Commander, many are fighting over you, it will bring the family great honor to own the daughters of war heroes for torture."

I was curious to know more. But what I had learned was to never ask questions.

Each time we did we would get tortured for it.

"The prices were high." The man continued. He grinned as if that he, who was an average man, had tortured prisoners that many wouldn't even touch. "But no one reached as high as your buyers. Obviously. Now, enough with the chit chat, get your asses up ." He said spitting on the floor and opening the gate.

"Move on."

We followed him with difficulty, I would've probably collapsed if it hadn't been for the curiosity and hope that step after step gave me the motivation to continue.

I recognized them immediately. We weren't supposed to stare but I couldn't help it.

The sharp pain of a lost happiness was killing me.

The woman was Astoria , she resembled perfectly the fatal woman, with her soft brown curls, brown eyes, defined eyebrows and dark red full lips. Her body was locked in a slim and stunning black dress that reached her feet. She immediately frightened me.

Draco was at her right, his eyes were piercing, his skin awfully pale and his face pointy, he was easy on the eyes but for some reasons I couldn't help but feel disgusted by him. Maybe it was the way he was looking at us like if we were pieces of meat.

"Well well... Which one is which?" Asked Draco impatient.

"Oh of course sir."

"This one is Alexis Kern and this other one is the daughter of Finnigan." He said pushing Alexis and Laura forward.

"And these three are respectively Dominique, Rose and Lily Potter."

Astoria's eyes bored on us, and I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her.

"They told us there were two boys." Draco stated unsatisfied.

"Well, one is still useful for the Commander while the other has..." He chuckled. "Mysteriously deceased." I let out a suffocated cry but immediately regretted it.

The man walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. The pain was immense, I bit my lips to hold a weep.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled to me as I struggled to stay standing up. Draco seemed unamused.

"That is a pity. I was really looking forward to have my own miniature Potter." His voice was cold and emotionless. "Will they behave?"

"Oh yes and they will do anything you ask. Just like house elves."

"What you must know is that this one," He continued as he pointed at Dominique, "Is a crier but after a few kicks and punches she shuts up; the other used to be always screaming and trying to escape. But no worries, we fixed her."

Draco looked at me doubtfully.

I could almost laugh at that lie. They thought they had squeezed every inch of hope out of me. They didn't know that I was always one step ahead and that my 'tranquility' was only an act.

I turned my head towards my friends to see they were just as confused and scared as I was.

* * *

_**Alexis**_

We were all filthy. Our clothes were the same we had when we were captured, they were dirty, stained and ripped. As soon as we entered the I couldn't help but notice the enormous contrast between our beaten appearance and the perfection of the mansion.

We were sent outside to clean up with the hose and change.

As we headed out I noticed Laura was upset.

"It's gonna be better here." I assured her taking resting my hand on her shoulder.

"I miss Daniel."

"I know you do." I said remembering her brother. I was distracted for a moment by the beauty of the garden, bushes of white roses were everywhere.

"But we are going to find him." I said as we turned towards the other girls. "I promise."

To our surprise Dominique was smiling and running under the hose that Lily was washing her with.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as I took of my clothes.

"This is not the cell, we have more chance of escaping, or somebody recognizing us and saving us!" She said joyfully as the cold water ran down her skinny body.

"And look at me! I'm cleaner than I've been these past two years!" She added. "There is so much to be happy about." A slight smile formed on Rose's lips.

"She's right girls!" Lily cheered. I was uncertain: hopefully this would be an improvement but for some reason I suspected that our real problems were only just beginning.

After wearing our uniforms we were examined by Luke, I remembered him from , rumor had it his family had problems of some sort so he lived at the .

I understood that the two guys, Scorpius and Luke, were supposed to chose one of us each, but from the looks of it it seemed Scorpius wasn't coming. Luke wasn't a gentleman that was for sure, I tried to look the ugliest I could, curving my back and hiding my face with my dark brown locks. I hated the fact that one of us would have to obey him but it irritated me the most that some of us would be separated from the others. These girls were my friends, we were going through the same emotions and pains.

"That one other there." He said rudely pointing at Dominique. I suspected he would pick her, out of all of us she was the most beautiful. Dom was the typical beauty, with glowing hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. Even now, with unflattering clothes and bad conditions, you could still tell she was a stunning girl.

"Okay, so Mr. chose Dominique ." The maid said writing it in her notebook, then turning her attention to us she continued. "And Mr. chose Rose." Rose looked unhappily surprised.

"But he's not even here! How could he have chosen me?!"

"Miss , follow the sir here." The maid ignored her complaining and indicated a tall, big and awfully scary man.

"You three follow me."

"You will work in the kitchens and for Mr. and Mrs. , you do not want to anger them. Did you see that man that went with your friend?" She asked as she quickly lead us down the stairs. We all nodded.

"He is the one who punishes." I gulped.

"Were you kidnapped too?" Lily asked curiously.

"No." She said opening the door of what I imagined were the kitchens. "I'm a maid, I get paid even if little and occasionally I can get some vacation breaks."

"Oh."

"Will we get to see Rose and Dominique?"

"You share rooms, I think. But maybe their owners will keep them in theirs."

"Did you do all the work by your self?" Laura asked.

"There were some servants but they got sent away when you came."

"Sent where?"

The maid looked at us seriously.

"The lucky ones get sent to other places of the house or if they have enough money, back to their homes but the unlucky ones get killed." It was evident from the looks on our faces that we were not expecting that answer. I suddenly felt extremely guilty.

Was this place actually better than the cell?

"Now. Enough with the questions. It's nearly five o'clock and lady Astoria wants her tea to sip in the library, be on time. The library is up the stairs from the room you were brought in and on the right." She said quickly.

Lily and Laura started cleaning up, I warmed the water and as the maid, that we learned was called Mara, instructed me I added to the tea two teaspoons of sugar and one of honey. It was nearly five so I hurried up the stairs without taking the time to admire the enormous mansion.

The wooden door was colossal, I heard voices inside and was uncertain if I should knock.

"I don't see the problem, he experiments his inventions on human and he tortures a blood traitor. " Draco voice exclaimed.

"What irritates me is that he had to chose the one that they warned us to keep under control." Replied Astoria. Oh! I was sure they were talking about Rose!

"You know us men, we like to destroy what others think to be ."

"I just want him to focus on the girls he should be marrying!"

I knocked on the door, deciding that I was already too late and the tea was becoming cold.

"Come in!"

I tried to walk the most elegantly as possible but the pain of every step made my legs wobble.

"Your tea Mrs. ." I said politely as I stared at the floor.

"You are late."

"I know but-"

"Are you trying to come up with an excuse?" She asked rhetorically.

"Look at me." I shifted my glance towards her and her lips curled into a smile.

Her long finger wrapped around the teacup and with one swift movement she took the object and let the tea pour onto the floor. She then dropped the teacup making the expensive porcelain shatter in millions of pieces.

"I want another tea in less than two minutes from now. And clean up this mess."

**I apologize if you found any grammar mistakes, I am not a native speaker so if you do find any be sure to tell me in a message or a review.**

**Was it good? Bad? Leave a review to tell me your opinions and suggestions.**

**See you in the next chapter, hopefully!**


End file.
